The present invention relates to a device for course change indication for vehicles which usually do not use batteries or electric cells such as bicycles, cultivators, and so on.
In such vehicles, a series of operations of lighting up, putting out and blinking of the course change indication lamp are assumed to be impossible, insofar as an electric cell is not provided or an electrically operated flasher device is not equipped therefor. In order to achieve such purpose, the inventor of the present invention had, therefore, previously made an invention already patented under Japanese Patent No. 796,723, in which electric power is generated by a miniature generator for bicycles and is changed over by an electric circuit. In this previously patented invention, electric power is produced intermittently in such a way, that a half-ring of hard material such as metal is fixed to the spoke of the wheel of a bicycle and by contacting the rotary head of the miniature power generator with said half-ring, electric power is generated intermittently during the half period in each revolution of a wheel and the so-produced electric power is then changed over to the circuit corresponding to the side to be turned to. This previous invention reveals, however, difficulties in that, the efficiency of power generation may decrease or an obstacle in the power generation may be introduced by, for instance, frosting or so on. Accordingly, it is intended by the present invention, to improve the former method in such a manner that, by causing the rotary head of the miniature generator to contact with the rubber tire of the wheel of a bicycle, the above-mentioned defect can be eliminated and at the same time, under the utilization of the elasticity of rubber and basing upon the greater circumferential velocity due to the larger diameter for the rubber tire rotating at a more outer position than the spoke as in the former invention, a greater amount of power generation can be attained.